


More Beautiful Than a Siren

by aidyr (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dragons, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Guilds, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Tags will be added as necessary, Witches, fantasy rpg inspired, gay babies, slice of life kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aidyr
Summary: In a world inspired by Fantasy RPG, Lapis Lazuli is a roguish witch who lives with her roommate and girlfriend Peridot—an endearingly nerdy alchemist.This story follows them as they go about their day much like they would any other. That is, until the day takes a turn nobody was really expecting.





	More Beautiful Than a Siren

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something I decided to start up very much on a whim. Also, it has lots of nerdy lingo and stuff that you may or may not be familiar with assuming you're not into fantasy movies, games, RPGs, or role-playing. So the notes at the end of the chapter will have a few defining terms in case you wanna know what something is.

_“DAMN IT ALL,”_

The distressed grumbling of her roomate, and somehow, girlfriend was rather distracting. Lapis groaned, pulling herself away from the book she’d been trying to lose herself in. “Peridot, what’s the issue? I’m trying to read.”

“The _issue,_ ” Peridot began with a disdainful hiss, “is that this is the seventh clodding time I’ve attempted this particular formulae and it keeps not working!”

Truthfully, Lapis couldn’t find it within herself to care that much. But as a roommate, friend, and romantic partner, it was her job to soothe the troubled mind of the frustrated young alchemist. With a sigh, Lapis put down her novel and got up to investigate what exactly was going so terribly wrong with the blonde’s latest project. Not being particularly versed in alchemy however, the notes and pages Peridot had scattered around the floor meant little more than chicken scratch. “Okay, so what’s going on?”

“I just—Ugh,” Peridot emptied the contents of her mixing bowl, and re-sorted various incantation pages. “Look, I’ll demonstrate.”

Lapis watched with mild intrigue as Peridot started flipping through pages and filling her bowl with various contents. Said contents weren’t anything Lapis could be entirely sure of. She saw a small piece of what appeared to be steel, as well as some mysterious liquids, and the petals of some kind of flower. Peridot’s eyes narrowed as she lit a match. Before tossing it in however, she instructed Lapis to back up so as to avoid possible eye injury. After all, the witch didn’t have any snazzy alchemist goggles to protect her. Heeding the warning, Lapis stood back a tad and observed as Peridot tossed the match into her bowl; uttering some kind of nonsense under her breath.

What followed was a puff of dark green smoke, sparks, and low sizzling sounds. When the smoke cleared, all which was left in the bowl was a tiny piece of copper and watery left-over.

“Oh for the love of-” Peridot pulled off her goggles and sighed. Begrudgingly, she emptied her bowl and began putting away her notes.

“I take it that’s not what was supposed to happen?”

“No, it was not.”

Lapis made her way back over, and kneeled down to assist in cleaning up the papers. The only thing she even vaguely understood was what appeared to be a warped periodic table of elements. “What was supposed to happen?”

Peridot rolled her emerald eyes and ran her fingers through her messy hair. “Well this,” she said, picking up the small copper piece, “was supposed to be a gold nugget. And there shouldn’t be any liquid residue left afterwards. I mean… I suppose I could use the leftover at later time, so not all is lost. That stuff is good for creating rudimentary poison bombs.”

Lapis scoffed, an amused smirk pulling at her lips, “Now what in tartarus would you need poison bombs for?”

“They sell for pretty good money. Last time I went to the marketplace, I saw some merchant selling them for a gold piece and five silvers. Or say, we go on a quest? They could come in handy.”

They hadn’t been on a quest in forever, but it was a nice thought regardless. The last time they’d gone on any sort of adventure, they were accompanying some friends of theirs; The Crystal Gems. They were a small but extremely tight-knit guild that lived on a beach not too far from the secluded barnhouse Peridot and Lapis had opted to take residence in.

“Peridot, the last time we went on a quest, you tried to kill a Dust Mephit with one of your robonoid thingies and Amethyst had to save your ass before you got mauled. I don’t see us taking on anything that might need poison bombs until you get your head in the game.” Lapis chuckled at the vexed look of offense Peridot wore, as if what Lapis had said was nothing but lies and slander.

“I resent that. Besides, I recall you nearly getting us all killed setting off a load of traps,” Peridot retorted with a smug grin. “And for what? So you could get your thefty mits on some cursed dagger. I’m not the only one who needs to get her act together.”

Lapis had, in addition to being a witch specializing in water based magic, taken up the rogues profession. Much to Peridot’s chagrin, since as the nerdish alchemist put it, _‘stealing only leads to trouble, even if it’s from monsters and bad guys.’_

That said, sometimes Lapis would also find herself pocketing things not belonging to dungeons or cultists. But Peridot was in denial to the fact that her lovely Lapis Lazuli could be so low as to steal fruit for breakfast rather than pay a measly few copper pieces. Petty crime wasn’t the most attractive of traits in the alchemist’s eyes.

“Hey now,” Lapis laughed, handing Peridot the remainder of her alchemy notes, “that dagger is badass. I’d go on a quest with you right now if it meant showing off what that thing can do. We weren’t the only one’s in the wrong though. I love Steven, but bringing him wasn’t the best idea on the Gems’ part.”

Peridot smiled at the memory, “You’re telling me? You should’ve seen Pearl. She all but had a breakdown every time he so much as breathed on something.”

“Well, she is a knight,” Lapis reasoned. “You know how they can be. She swore an oath of loyalty to the kid’s mom before she passed, go figure she’d want to protect him.”

Peridot opened her mouth to make another point regarding their last quest, but her response was cut short by the sounds of excited yipping and the scuffling of feet running towards them.

“Hey baby,” Lapis grinned as Pumpkin lept towards them. The tiny orange dragon flared her wings in excitement and made a sound most unbefitting a dragon; the adorable yapping and snuffle of a small animal seeking attention. Lapis scratched the area around her scales and the teeny beast purred.

The sudden appearance of their favorite little Terrible-Terror (a name which couldn’t be less apt to describe Pumpkin’s species) was a good reminder for Peridot, who perked up and cleared her throat to gather the attention of the the blue haired magic worker. “That reminds me. I need to head out to market. Pumpkin requires food, and I’ve been meaning to purchase some new supplies. Would you care to come with?”

With only a moment of thought, Lapis nodded her head in agreement. She’d been reading, and while she did kind of want to get back to her book, she had some stuff she needed to pick up as well. “Sure thing, just let me go get ready.”

Lapis got up and went to prepare for a trip to town, but not before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Peridot’s forehead; something that never failed to spread the latter’s cheeks with a cute reddish glow. 

“Give me like… twenty minutes,” Lapis spoke, before disappearing into another room.

(***)

“You know Lapis, you couldn’t look less like either a witch or rouge if you tried.”

Peridot had taken considerably less time to get ready than Lapis, which was saying something given how simple Lapis’ chosen outfit was. She wore a matching skirt and crop top; dark blue and decorated with a diamond. Additionally, she’d thrown on a light jacket. It was black, though with a teardrop shaped lapis lazuli on the back.

“I’m sorry,” Lapis scoffed, “did I forget to put on my long pointed nose or triangle hat? Should I have remembered to grab my _‘careful, I’m known to steal shit sometimes’_ sign on the way out the door?”

“Okay, okay, point taken.”

Peridot on the other hand, wore a lime green shirt, and dark forest green shorts. Underneath said shorts, were leggings matching the color of her top. She was wearing her utility belts—which held various potions, elixirs, and ingredients. As well as a heavy brown cloak, filled with pockets and secret compartments. Her top had a yellow diamond design on it, much like the diamond adorning Lapis’ outfit.

They’d both once upon a time belonged to the Diamond guild; a pretty large and reputable guild, despite their extremely questionable practices. They’d both left for their own individual reasons. Peridot, due to an intense and near violent disagreement with a higherup, and Lapis after a complicated and toxic relationship with a fellow guild-member went awry. They still had much of their old guild-wear, complete with the diamond insignia. Soon though, they planned on permanently joining the Crystal Gems, in which they’d replace the diamond designs on their clothing with the yellow star of the Gems.

“You on the other hand,” Lapis began, looking Peridot up and down, “look exactly like a nerdy alchemist. Why are you still wearing your goggles?”

“They complete the look,” Peridot grinned, happy to look the part of her occupation. After all, the work of an alchemist was no walk in the park. It required immense intelligence and concentration.

Amused, Lapis chuckled. “Yeah, alrighty then.”

Before leaving, Peridot had went to grab Pumpkin and put her on a leash. Lapis had expressed reservations about this, since they didn’t own any actual dragon leashes. Those were very very expensive, on account of being fireproof. All they had was a dog leash, which Pumpkin could easily get out of if she tried. Neither of them wanted that happening, and both knew it’d be hell trying to catch her were she to escape. But Peridot had assured Lapis that all would be fine.

Lapis had reluctantly agreed, and with tiny dragon in hand, Lapis and Peridot began their trek to town.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a few words:
> 
> Alchemy - The medieval forerunner of chemistry, based on the supposed transformation of matter. It was concerned particularly with attempts to convert base metals into gold or to find a universal elixir. In games and such however, it's often used as the practice of mixing whateverthefuck into a bowl, saying some words and transforming elements not just to gold, but into almost anything.
> 
> Tartarus - In Greek mythos, it's a deep abyss that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans. In other stories and mythologies however, it's simply the name of the furthest layer of hell. (Or, in My Little Pony it's just a synonym for hell because it's a kid's show and they're not allowed to say hell. :3)
> 
> Dust Mephit - A creature from many games, stories etc. Popularly used in Dungeons and Dragons, it's normal Mephit from the Elemental Plane of Air.
> 
> Terrible Terror - A species of dragon coined by 'How to Train Your Dragon.' Not sure if it was in the book or not, but in the movie a Terrible Terror is that cute little cat-like dragon.
> 
> Also, quick note about how the currency works. I'm using D&D currency. So 10 copper pieces are worth 1 silver, and 10 silver's a worth 1 gold. There are also platinum pieces, but idk if I'm gonna mention those here.
> 
> I'll be sure to define some words at the end of each chapter if/when I use words maybe someone might not know. Hope you enjoyed this, because I had no clue I was gonna write it until I started to. Updates might be a little slow until I'm done with a collab writing project I currently have with another author. But yeah, so this is a thing now.
> 
> Also don't expect this to be novel length. Much like my last chapter-ed story, this will be on the shorter side. Like... think five chapters tops.


End file.
